Problem: Michael ate 5 slices of pie. Kevin ate 5 slices. If Michael ate $\dfrac{5}{14}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{14}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 14 slices. $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${10}$ out of $14$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{10}{14}$ of the pie.